


And In The Distance, Smoke (Chinese Translation)

by kiii17



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Gossip, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese Translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/6712762 之前忘发AO3了orz</p><p>定局者号上的一些军官正在散播关于Kylo Ren的八卦。<br/>Hux本该喜大普奔，但他并没有。<br/>不幸的是，他还喜欢多管闲事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	And In The Distance, Smoke (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And In The Distance, Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712762) by [joannabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannabelle/pseuds/joannabelle). 



Hux将军从来都不是八卦的拥护者，尤其是在定局者号这么大的歼星舰上。  
谣言带来行为问题，注意力分散、无法控制的喋喋不休、报告错误。编出个谣言很容易，但等它们在第一秩序的各部门间转了一圈后，最开始的故事就连骨头都不剩了。从学员一直到成为第一秩序受人尊敬的将军，这就是Hux对这种现象的看法。  
但他非常清楚流言并不都是空穴来风。  
当他听见两个军官在身后的饭桌上窃窃私语时，Hux将军试图提醒自己这一点。  
“不，不，Thanisson，我发誓——”一个士官在他身后低声说，声音清楚地传到不远处正盯着盘中肉饼的Hux的耳朵里。  
“不可能，这肯定不是真的。”Thanisson压低声音回道。Hux把肉饼叉起来，非常清楚他在这场谈话结束之前吃不完它了。谁知道那是用什么做的，但至少咖啡还不错，他又抿了一口。  
“是的，Than，Meesa不会编排这些。”军官继续说，“她亲口告诉我的。”  
“我不相信。”  
“真的！她说那东西又黑又长，头的形状就像Vader大人的面具——”  
Hux举着咖啡杯，整个人都顿住了，他们肯定不是在说——  
“但他为什么不让快递员直接送到他那儿，啊？”Thanisson小声说，靠得离同伴更近了，没意识到他们的将军对此越来越感兴趣，“他又不是个普通军官，他有许可，他可以提要求啊。”  
“不知道，”那个军官有些不屑一顾，“他——你知道的，就是奇怪。”  
“嗯，”Thanisson似乎没被说服，过了一会儿，Hux又喝了一口咖啡，“……好吧，我想也是，他确实有点奇怪。”  
就是Ren了。Hux用勺子懒懒地搅着咖啡，因为确定军官不是在谈论他，心情轻松了一些。奇怪已经挺明显了，奇怪只能用来形容一个人，Hux正常得不能再正常。  
“有一点。”军官嗤笑了一声。  
“但怎么可能，我是说……他干嘛要这样呢？我就是不明白，他这样有什么好？”Thanisson继续说着，并没有意识到还有别的人在听。  
“肯定是种性癖。”军官说着，好像这很明显一样。Hux把杯子放下，不打算继续假装自己只是一个人坐在那儿吃饭，并没有听两个他最好的军官八卦，他们的口气就像整个星系的末日就要到了。“是啊，肯定是性癖。我敢打赌他喜欢一些奇怪的东西。这种独居的人总这样，我说，你看过他和任何人在一起吗，Than？”  
“呃……”Thanisson不说话了，然后是一阵悉悉索索的声音。Hux故意喝了一大口咖啡，没有回头。  
“……但我还是觉得他喜欢那些另类的东西。你懂的，就像Mitaka那次给我们看的录像，跟Chiss和Arcona一起看的？”  
“我操，当然了好吗？我记得，但那还是不能解释——就是说，他和那种东西——呃，反正那不正常。我说，那不是正常人的行为，真的不是。”  
“嗯，就是啊，我也这么想！我敢肯定他，嗯——断奶没断好。”  
Hux的脑袋里忽然冒出长大了的Ren拼命吸他妈妈的乳头的场景。他嗤笑了一声，喝了一大口咖啡，几秒钟后才意识到自己的错误。  
一切发生得太快，身后的桌子一片死寂。  
啊……哦，该死。Hux恼怒地闭上眼睛。  
装个逼怎么就这么难呢。  
“Thanisson，Monroe。”Hux强迫自己站起身去批评两个军官，抛下还没吃完的午饭。他可怜的咖啡还剩下半杯呢。Hux把手背在身后，试图让自己显得严厉一些。  
“长官。”两人异口同声地说，不远处有一个风暴兵在擦头盔，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，并不知道这边三个人之间发生了什么。  
Hux皱着眉头瞥了他们一眼，他不能让他们觉得他除了坐在那儿默默吃肉饼之外还有什么别的——现在肉饼就躺在他身后的桌上，孤零零的——免得他们想歪。  
他犹豫了一下，但不知道还能说什么。士官Monroe低下头又吃了一口饭，副官Thanisson眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
“……5分钟之内回到自己的岗位。”Hux沉闷地说，“你们继续。”他的脸部肌肉抽搐了一下，猛地咳嗽一声以掩盖自己的表情。Hux能看出Thanisson一秒钟都不信，该死的副官，怎么都这么敏锐，Mitaka也是。  
Hux转过身拿起咖啡杯，大步走出餐厅，他努力让自己看上去很有权威地不紧不慢，差点一头撞上Ren。  
在他身后的某个地方，Thanisson对Monroe使了个眼色。  
-  
即使是在定局者号这样一艘训练有素的飞船上，也时不时地都会有崭新却不真实的流言产生。  
不幸的是，虽然Hux将军尽力压制这些“琐碎”的言论，有的谣言就是不肯停息。  
看来虽然Hux放过了他们，但餐厅里的窃窃私语在之后的几天内只增不减，他第二周在舰桥上值晚班时的听闻证明了这一点。  
“嘘，嘘，声音小点。Tax，他就在附近。”  
Hux站在高处俯瞰着，身体忽然僵住了。  
又来一次啊。  
“好了好了，”一个急切的声音答道，“那天在餐厅之后我一直在等，快告诉我，到底发生了什么？”  
“好吧。”第一个声音激动地说，“那天我值晚班回来正穿过后面的走廊，因为之前Keon那边的控制台让我过去。”  
“啊，Keon，她还好吗？”  
“她好极了！还在适应新工作，但这毕竟是第一周，我告诉她她只要有了新朋友，一切都容易对付了。要是他们喜欢她，说不定还能帮她转过来，你知道的，工作得好他们就能提供这些。”  
“是啊，去年Tannar长官还帮我弄了一个。”  
“啊，我还记得他——鼻子长得挺奇怪的那个？”  
“就是他。”  
“不谈这些了，继续说回我这件事。嗯，我在走廊里走着，Ren大人从另一头朝我走过来。”  
“我去，那向来没好事。”  
“对吧？好吧，事实上……我觉得他心情不太好，和平常一样对吧？哈哈说得好像你透过面具能看到什么东西一样——不过反正你知道我什么意思的。”  
“嗯，我当然明白。”  
“然后，他拿着个奇怪的包，自然是黑色的。他好像要去什么地方，也或许他是要出去，他正向着八号机库的方向走，不过我也没怎么留意。”  
“当然了。”  
“然后忽然，我听他骂了一句！然后我就——我勒个去，因为上一次Mitaka听见Ren大人这么做的时候，Mitaka就被吊在半空中，掐住了脖子，就是这么吓人——”  
“我的天哪，Mitaka可不容易。”Tax附和道。  
“是啊，嗯，但他根本没看我，他在包里拼命翻着什么，然后他拿出来一个——他拿出来一个。”  
“什么？他拿出来一个什么？”  
“好吧……其实我也不知道，但那东西在震，他疯了一样地想让那东西停下，就好像他不知道该怎么把它关上一样。”  
“那或许是什么奇怪的绝地古董！你知道他每次开着TIE战机出去执行那些蠢得要命的任务，把将军气得要命——”  
“嘘，他就是——对啊，说不定呢，我不知道。那东西看起来挺奇怪的，颜色漆黑，而且他还看到我在看他了。”  
“我操，真的啊？他把你怎么了？”  
“什么也没做！我都期待着最坏的结果了。我都做好死的准备了，当然是为了第一秩序，甚至没牺牲在战斗里，不过他……他只是有些生气，飞快地走掉了，就好像有什么急事。”  
“呵。”  
“是啊，我也不知道，就是挺奇怪的。”  
“哈，是啊。”过了一会儿后，“嗯，你还记得那天Thanisson说的话吗？你懂的，关于——”  
“先生们。”Hux面无表情地站在他们身后。两个军官都被吓到了，飞快地一抬头看到Hux，手上开始不停地按键，就好像他们一直在做事一样。Hux没被骗到。  
“向我报告情况。”他命令道。  
“啊……呃，TIE战机全部待命，长官。”士官Lanester支支吾吾地说，“第九区有机械故障，维修部已经在处理了，呃，应该……完成时间应该在……”  
“13:00，长官。”Tax补充道。  
Hux怒视着他们：“好，或许你们该去关注一下那些问题，而不是在这儿嚼舌头。需要我提醒你们你们都在值班吗？”  
“……是，长官，当然。”  
Hux哼了一声。士官，他想，多么不令人惊讶。  
他需要和最高领袖Snoke谈谈每年强制回炉重造的计划了。嗯，情况有些失去控制。好吧，也许如此。  
他转过身，脑中处理着新的信息。  
但Ren该死的到底在干吗？又黑又长又在震动的——  
-  
第三次，Hux真的受够了。  
“Mitaka！”  
副官吓得一抖，猛地从座位上站起来，转过身对着Hux将军惊慌地敬了个礼。  
“长官！啊——我们只是在——”  
“谈论Ren的私生活，我听到了。”Hux训斥道，不知道自己到底在愤怒什么。反正他又不在乎Ren，Ren烦死了。他或许就该被人在背后骂一骂，他让Hux如坐针毡（不是字面上的意思），每周都要破坏定局者号上的设备，简直糟透了。  
一想到这些，Hux就有些感谢他的手下玷污武士那已经很值得怀疑的名声。但是——但是——定局者号是一艘训练有素的飞船，这样一刻不停的窃窃私语显然不合规定。就这样了。  
“解释。”他要求道，怒视着Mitaka，就好像他本该瞪着Monroe和Thanisson，还有Tax的样子。  
Mitaka不知所措地环顾四周，发现Morrow军官坚定地试图无视他，假装没在听：“长官……”  
“嗯？”  
“这……”  
“啊，所以这对舰队的正常运作并不重要。”  
Mitaka的脸红了：“不，长官……”  
“对我们的军队也不重要。”  
“……不，长官。”  
“对第一秩序智慧果实的安全也不重要？”Hux逼问着，离Mitaka的距离已经有些太近了。  
“很好，下一次你在这个飞船上想谈一谈Ren的个人生活时，直接来找我。明白？”  
“是，长官。”  
“很好。”Hux说，转过身面对那些连装聋作哑都免了、用恐惧的眼神看着他、一边同情地瞥着Mitaka的船员。“对于你们也是一样！”船员们吓得一抖，“谁还想在这个飞船上谈Ren和他的个人行为，除非关乎定局者号上损坏的设备和紧急命令，都直接来和我谈。我不想在我的飞船上听到鬼鬼祟祟的声音，无论是军官还是士兵。”  
他把他们挨个瞪了一眼：“我们是第一秩序高效而重要的一部分，而这种，”他挥了挥戴着手套的手，“社交行为是不被容忍的。”  
在他身边，Mitaka副官的脸因羞愧而涨红了，想到这之后的效果，Hux心中一阵喜悦，也因为这给了他一个绝佳的即兴演讲机会，他相当喜欢——尤其是对那些需要惩戒的家伙，姑息那些无序的行为。  
Hux努力压制住笑容。没错，他会习惯这些的。他想起弑星者发射时的演讲——所有的士兵都仰望着他，沉默而专注。虽然结束得不太好，Hux依然能感到身体内涌起的一阵兴奋。  
“现在，”他加重了咬字以强调，“回去工作。”  
-  
他那天在下班后碰到了Ren，他正准备回办公室，填一张Mitaka副官行为失职的报告。  
武士看起来有些焦虑——但是Hux也默默同意着，戴着那个蠢头盔根本什么也看不出来——Ren跺着脚一样地穿过走廊，就像地砖磨损的维修费是他付的一样。  
Hux咬了咬牙。  
“Ren。”他以尽量粗鲁的方式点了点头。  
“Hux。”Ren都没看他。  
好，好，Hux就默默看着他装逼。  
他决定不去问Ren的包里装的是什么，虽然他注意到武士去机库的时间有些太晚了。  
-  
又过了一周，Hux终于不再假装一切正常了。Ren在出任务，虽然他不在，但流言只增不减。  
那天晚上Hux睡不着，他坐在床上，离下次值班只剩5个小时。他的好奇心依然想知道前三周的窃窃私语中究竟有几分真相，Hux对自己有些生气。  
Hux皱了皱眉，真的，这一点也不对。  
当然，他也知道Ren比之前的疑点更多了。无风不起浪——到底是什么让他的手下忍不住都在讨论Ren那件“奇怪”的新设备呢？  
Vader大人的头又是怎么回事？  
但——不，这都太离谱了，肯定只是谣言。  
Hux低头看着自己，看着盖在身上的毯子——还有他的黑色睡衣和单人床，旁边的钟指向2点整。  
这……好吧，这个点的巡逻队应该很少了，尤其是在定局者号靠近Ren的房间的那一边。  
反正Ren也不在。  
去看一眼也没啥不好。  
就当是为了好奇吧。  
-  
Hux咒骂了一声，试着输入下一个高级密码。他穿过在冰冷的走廊，长长的第一秩序睡袍擦过脚踝。  
Ren这个偏执狂一定把房间的设置改了。  
Hux输入了他脑中的第三条密码——大型火灾时的紧急密码，让他能进入任何一个房间。一般这个总能奏效。  
幸好门开了，Hux在风暴兵每三十分钟一次的巡逻到来之前冲了进去，然后……他完全想错了。  
“亮度20%。”他吼道。Ren的房间比他想象中整洁，这是他的第一印象。他一路上都觉得自己会踏进轰炸后的废墟，或是某个奇怪的Vader神殿，地上满是黑色的斗篷和安全套的包装，或是什么别的。  
他站在那里，地板很干净，只有三个带头盔的斗篷躺在房间的角落里，大床的对面。床的大小完全不符合规定，床单像是黑色的丝绸，看起来太让人舒服了，肯定也不符合规定。  
Hux决定先不想这些。  
于是，他直接走向Ren的洗手间。因为当然了，要是有什么和性有关的东西，它们一定都在Ren洗手间最高的柜子里，就在多余的牙膏上面。  
Hux看到了一套太空顺滑护发素，专治头发打结！Ren似乎收集了好几打——为什么？Hux问自己，Ren连头盔都不摘——Hux有些失望地发现最高的那层Ren只放了洗发水，一些看起来有点奇怪的橡皮筋，不知道怎么回事……还有一只褪色变形的旧牙刷。他找不到任何不对头的地方。  
Hux有些生气，弯下身搜查了整个洗手间，发现除了一些不合规定的洗浴用品外，什么问题都没有。  
他大吼了一声，回到起居室里。他决定去找第二可能藏东西的地方，走向了Ren的床头柜。那上面有一个托盘，Ren把……Darth Vader面具的残留物放在一堆黑色的东西里。什么鬼。  
或许就是这个了，Hux想。没什么性癖之类的，只是Ren每晚在自己的一滩精液里哭着睡着之前用来对着祈祷的面具，到了这种程度，他已经不觉得惊讶了。  
Hux叹了口气，在昏暗的灯光下瞪着面具，面具也回瞪着他。  
“灯光调到50%。”房间亮了起来，他感觉好多了，看得也更清楚了。  
他向前走了几步，想看得更仔细些。  
“什么……鬼。”Hux深吸了一口气，像猫头鹰一样不住地眨眼。他伸出一只手指，在面具旁边的粉末里搅了搅，然后试探性地送到唇边。  
嗯。  
是人的骨灰。  
“……他妈的疯子。”  
在房间里这一堆乱七八糟的破烂中，Ren选择睡在扭曲的面具和他敌人的骨灰旁边。Hux哼了一声，吸入这些骨灰让他打了几个舒服的喷嚏。  
身后传来一声巨响。  
“我操！”  
Hux滑倒了，身后的门慢慢地打开。  
听起来就像有人徒手掰开了门，考虑到门上有正常运作的锁，这完全不可能——但是——但是——  
有人抓住了他的手肘，骨灰和Vader大人的面具一起翻倒在地上，Hux也倒了下去——脸朝下摔到了那堆东西里。  
“我操操操操！”他骂道，猛地转过身，手伸到了爆能枪上，准备给这个入侵者来一下——但他只看见了——  
“Ren？！”  
Kylo Ren站在门口，一只手拖着头盔，面色阴沉。  
“Hux。”Ren回道，虽然他可能想说的是“哼”或“什么鬼”。Hux的手粘在地上，满手都是黑色的骨灰。  
“那是我的骨灰。”Ren补了一句，说得好像Hux还需要他证实一遍一样。  
Hux跪在地上，怒气冲冲地瞪着他，内心十分惊慌。很典型的Ren，站在那儿就像这地方是他的一样。不过，好吧——  
管他呢。  
“你他妈在这儿干吗？”Hux指控道，脸色通红，“你本该在执行任务！”  
“那你在我的房间里干吗？”  
Hux的脸红了：“我没有——你在房间里放人的骨灰干吗？！脑子出问题了吧。”  
“你怎么知道那是人的骨灰？”Ren即使不戴面具也是个麻烦，他就站在Hux面前，像一座有着油腻头发和夸张长袍的高塔。  
“我尝了一下，白痴——你为什么——”  
“你……尝了我的骨灰？”  
“那不是你的骨灰，Ren……我——你怎么在这儿？”  
“是你在我的房间里。”Ren声音低沉地指出，他慢慢地走来。  
“我——”Hux顿住了，试图想出一个他在凌晨3点出现在Ren的房间的好借口。但他找不到借口，除了Ren本来不该出现在这儿——“我……”  
但Ren，那个混蛋就站在他身前，死盯着他的眼睛。Hux能感觉到——有什么奇怪的东西在脑海中乱转。  
“停下。”  
“我知道你在找什么。”  
“我——不，你不……——”  
“将军，站起来。”  
“等一下，Ren——”Hux插了一句，他站起身，忽然觉得自己刚犯了个大错误。  
Hux意识到自己被逼到了Ren的卧室和洗手间之间的那面墙上，成功地堵住了自己的出路——而Ren的神色很危险。他向前走了一步，Hux的后背就紧贴在墙上，他们之间几乎没有距离。  
“Ren——”  
“闭嘴。”  
Ren的气息环绕在四周，Hux努力试图屏住呼吸以惩罚自己。但是真的，这死法挺蠢的。  
“听我说——”  
“你觉得你会找到什么。”Ren打断了他，那个混蛋把手指插进了Hux的头发了，“某些你找不到的东西……某些你不该知道的。”  
他的手指玩弄着Hux乱掉的一缕头发：“某些你本不该看到的东西。”Ren冷笑了一声，真是伶牙俐齿。  
“我……”Hux说不出话。  
“你找到它了吗？”  
不，是，不——他什么也没找到。Hux意识到——他什么也没找到，除了骨灰，什么也没有。  
他能听到什么人喘息的声音，呼吸声在他们之间的空隙中回荡——在他的耳边断断续续。或许，或许就是他自己。或许他一直都想错了，一直——  
“或许我把它随身带着了。”Ren低声说，他离得太近，Hux能感觉到武士愚蠢的羊毛斗篷擦过他的睡袍上端。那斗篷比压在他脸上的阴影还要黑，比天的尽头还要黑。  
Ren随时能感觉到——Hux的勃起背叛了他，有什么硬硬的东西贴着他的裤子。  
Hux正在倒数自己的死亡时间，他知道自己会直接爆炸。于是Hux一言不发。  
“又或许，我把它藏在了一个你找不到的地方。”Ren继续说着，“在我的床垫里，床单之间，或许是床下面。”有一只手在他的大腿上摸来摸去，捏着他的皮肤——太近了。太他妈近了，Hux颤抖着。  
他咬紧牙关，强迫自己睁开眼，挑衅地望着Ren。  
“也有可能，”Ren吸了一口气，声音低得几不可闻，他们的呼吸交织在一起，温热地打在他的皮肤上，Ren黑色的眼睛死死地盯着Hux，“现在它就在我身上。”  
“该死的，Ren。”Hux的脸红的不像话，阴茎在睡袍里蠢蠢欲动，他这辈子完了。  
他不知道该怎么办，整个人僵在那里，兴奋到让他自己觉得恶心。他完了，死了，就快死了。  
完了。  
他呻吟了一声，伸出手抓住Ren的长袍，让他们之间不再有距离——  
但是Ren一眨眼就不见了。  
Hux的手只抓住了空气。  
他睁开眼睛，嘴唇微张，正好看见Ren大步走进洗手间，飘起的黑发和长袍。  
等等，不……什么？  
他一动不动地站在那里，心脏狂跳着。  
不远处传来衣服被脱下的声音，然后是音波洗浴的声音——洗手间的门没有关紧。光从门缝里透过去，一小束阳光照在Hux的脸上，把他的脸分成两半。  
他没有动，也说不出话。  
他脸色绯红地喘息着，下身硬得发疼，跌坐在墙边——但他还在呼吸。不知为什么，事实上他还活着。  
Hux听到洗手间里传来一声叹息，瓶盖打开的声音，然后是什么……有弹性的东西的脆响。  
Hux做出了一个决定。  
他穿着合乎规定的拖鞋跑路了。  
当他穿着拖鞋，以最快的速度冲出Ren的卧室，和两个大吃一惊的巡逻兵擦肩而过时——他想，这是他最后一次听信流言。

End


End file.
